


Escape from Alcatraz

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [418]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, Kid Sterek, M/M, Play Date, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/20/20: "prisoner, ask, late"Theme Week: IsolationLittle Derek's isolated for only a few minutes, but they matter.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [418]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Escape from Alcatraz

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/20/20: "prisoner, ask, late"
> 
> Theme Week: Isolation
> 
> Little Derek's isolated for only a few minutes, but they matter.

Most times when Stiles asked Derek to come over for a play date they had fun, but not this time.

This time when they built their blanket fort Stiles started talking about _Al-ca-traz_ which he said his dad told him about.

Their fort was _Al-ca-traz_ and Derek was Stiles’s prisoner!

Derek was inside _Al-ca-traz_ , alone, while Stiles stayed outside it as prison guard.

Derek felt so sad about it he started crying. Stiles got inside the fort then too, but, too late, Derek was crying.

Stiles apologized but not till after he kissed Derek’s wet cheeks did Derek feel better.


End file.
